dekaronfandomcom-20200222-history
Azure Knight
Introduction Azure Knight, the way of a true swordsman. They have kept their traditions over hundreds of years for theirs is the way of battle, of discipline, of sacrifice and abnegation. They work on their skills for many years. Through the ages, the Azure Knights went beyond merely mastering their bladed weapons, actually being able to merge their spirit to their weapons,unleash their power and energies through the weapons they wield. They believe in honor, discipline, fidelity and self-sacrifice as the backbone of a life spent defending something very precious. By fighting for Trieste and all the people in her realm, it is this purity of intent that defines them as a superior race. Pros *High Defense *Mid/High Attack Depending on Role *Decent AOE's *Great End Game Class *Lots of Choices You can Make (Build Wise) Cons *Expensive to Play Weapons Azure Knight is the hardest yet the best class to play in Dekaron, it may be hard for newbie's but when mastered, trust me its a monster. Azure Knight Weapon Types Shield Type Sword + Shield // Axe + Shield // Mace + Shield Two Handed Type Great Axe // Long Sword // Giant Mace Dual Type Sword + Sword // Sword + Axe // Sword + Mace // Axe + Mace Armor The Azure Knights have the second highest natural defense on their armor, just behind the Bagi Warrior, making them potent tanks, they can be found on the frontlines of battle protecting weaker party members, or dishing out serious damage. A list of their armor sets can be found here. Azure Knight Armor General Class Hints *Azure Knights are a mainly melee class. *Knights have several specialized areas: Dual Weilding, 2 handed weapon knights, and one-handed-weapon and shield knights. Each build is effective, but quite different, in fighting styles. Differences are addressed in the next section. *Since Azure Knights have to party often its advisable you to make lot of friends. Segneles and ranged damage dealers are generally recommended partners, but any other class, or even other Knights, can help you out. *A knight has 3 basic weapons that have are either 2-handed or 1-handedL Swords, Axes, and Maces, in addition to Shields. Each weapon has different abilities when used with the build. The first skills, the Mastery, allows you to use that weapon more efficiently. Some skills grants special buffs, debuffs or other effects for each specific weapon and that weapon only. A Knight can learn and master several skill-sets at once if he wants; its not a pick-one-only scenario. However, the more he spread his skill-points out, the weaker each skill-tree gets. Stat Builds Glass Cannon: One of the best build ever, Putting up requirement stats to Dex and SPR with a low amount of CON, And putting up all left stats to STR. Tank Type: Hitpoints Are Between 65K ~ 80K. Hybrid Type: Requirement on DEX and SPR, 1000~1500 Stat Points on CON and the left Stats will be on STR. Skill Points Putting up skill points on Azure Knight is also one problem, lack of skill points just look up the skills and put it up on the important skills specially for a16. =Skill Tables= Protection Skill Table Destruction Skill Table Duel Skill Table Honor Skill Tree NOTE: This skill tree is not a skill tree of its own; it is used to supplement the other skill trees. Upping ONLY this tree is HIGHLY not recommended. Trans-Up Skill Tree Note: The first 2 skills of this tree can only be earned after completing the 131 Trans-Up quest. Also, like the Honor tree, this skill tree is not independent; it is also used to supplement other main builds. || || || || || |- | Sould Blade || 133 || Large, strong AoE that shocks enemies hit.|| || || || || |- | Violence Flick || 135 || A very large and fast 5-hit AoE that closes the last meter between the Knight and his enemy.|| || || || || |} |}